


Wet Hot Azerothian Summer

by LewdCookies



Series: Knotty Charm [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Copious Fluids, Deepthroating, Endowed Male, Endowed Monster, Erotica, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fellatio, Furry, Gratuitous Smut, How does one kiss a werewolf?, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex On Motorcycle, Sex on a Motorbike, Sex on a motorcycle, Sexy Times, Sexy motorcycle washing, Shameless Smut, Skimpy clothing, Slow Sex, Smut, Teasing, Tittyfucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, Wet Clothing, Woman on Top, lycanthrope, safe sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: A dirty motorcycle and an unfinished tryst comes together on a sweltering hot day in Stormwind.





	Wet Hot Azerothian Summer

It was another blistering hot day in Stormwind. The sun sat high on a cerulean blue sky, all the clouds having found better places to be currently. The slight breeze coming in from the sea barely did anything to alleviate the stifling heat that smothered the city. The streets and alleys were mostly empty, most people wisely deciding to stay inside until things had cooled down. Gideon, on the other hand, was not a wise person.

Under his breath the worgen continuously cursed his dark fur coat and adjusted his sunglasses to avoid the worst of the sunshine glaring sharply into his violet eyes. His shirt was glued to his chest and back from sweat. While he could’ve obviously change back to a human, it wouldn’t have changed his predicament all that much. He’d still be uncomfortably warm and drenched in sweat either way. By this point he had regretted the decision to leave the comforting coolness of the Gilded Rose about three times over. Not to mention the cold drinks that the tavern served for that part. But he had decided, against his better judgement considering the current circumstances, to drop by a friend who had made it back to the city. At least before any future jobs pointed them elsewhere.

He chuckled amusedly as he all of a sudden heard the throaty roar of an engine. The unmistakable noise coming from a house further up the road.  
“I swear she loves that bike more than anything else,” he remarked to himself.  
The worgen began picking up his steps a little, hoping that she hadn’t planned on leaving already.

The inside of the workshop was a chaotic mess of tools and various components. But he figured it was typically the kind of mess that an engineer or mechanic was able to intuitively understand. Not that he could. But to his slight chagrin the place was also empty, the double doors standing wide open towards the small cobblestone driveway. However, the sound of an idling engine suddenly cutting out nearby clued him in on where she might have gone to.

Gideon found her behind the house, bent over her Mekgineer's Chopper and working with something. A portable audiophone stood nearby, playing a song he couldn’t recognize. With her back to him, he took in the sight. His eyes wandering up her long legs until they settled on her rear. Its outline clearly visible underneath the leather dungarees she was wearing, her tail sticking out through a hole. A laden toolbelt hung off her midriff. The white shirt she wore was, much like his, drenched with sweat and underneath he could see the unmistakable hints of-  
“Enjoying the view?” Phaerah smilingly remarked whilst looking over her shoulder, her silvery voice carrying that pronounced accent all draenei had.  
“You know Gideon,” she continued with obvious amusement. Her tail wagging slightly for effect, “If you keep staring for much longer I might have to start charging you.”  
The Lightforged Draenei stood up, she was only slightly shorter than him, a warm smile on her dark red lips as she turned to face him.  
“Perhaps you could put it on my tab then?” He replied with a friendly smile of his own.  
“Maybe I can,” she replied with a coy look on her face.  
She shoved the wrench she had been idly toying with into a pocket. Her marble coloured skin glistened from perspiration in the brilliant sunlight. Her snow-white hair was short cropped, a pair of backwards-swept horns sticking out on either side of her head. The tips of the horns curling inwards. She leaned gracefully against the motorcycle, a hand resting almost affectionately on the body as she looked attentively at him. Her bright, golden eyes gazing at him keenly. Gideon could see the faint outline of her bra underneath her shirt, sweat making it slightly translucent at places. She caught him looking but simply gave him another brief coy smile before continuing talking merrily in a far more casual tone.  
“Any particular reason you’re stopping by?”  
“Besides the superb view?” he said jestingly, “But I caught word that you got back in town again and wanted to stop by to say hi. It’s been a while since last.”  
There was another brief smile on her lips before she replied with a slight nod.  
“That it has yes.”  
The sides of his mouth twitched upward as a slight flush appeared on her cheeks. Phaerah most likely starting to remember their last encounter together  
“I hope I’m not interrupting you or anything,” he continued.  
“No, not really,” the draenei replied, “Considering the weather I was simply planning to wash the bike.”  
“Mind if I stick around for a bit?”  
“Not at all. I take it the streets are a bit unbearable.”  
“Like taking a stroll through Tanaris,” he replied bitterly.  
The draenei laughed softly.  
“Aw, you poor thing. There’s plenty of shade so take a seat.”  
“Thanks Phae.”  
Gideon began making his way over to the base of the lofty tree that shaded generous parts of the backyard.  
“Mind if I hang this thing up to dry for a while?” He asked mid-motion of removing his  
sweat drenched shirt.  
“Oh not at all,” the draenei replied, glancing his way while she gave the bike a final checkup. With his back to her the worgen missed her eyes tracking his every move with interest as he disrobed. The woman nibbling on her lower lip as she took in his shirtless chest, muscles moving underneath the fur. Hanging the shirt up on a low branch he sat down and leaned back against the tree. Phaerah turned around, hiding the obvious flush beginning to bloom on her cheeks once again and disappeared into the house.

She walked out into the backyard again a while later. Her leather dungarees had been replaced with a pair of extremely short dark blue denim cut-offs that showed off her long, muscular legs in exquisite detail. Her underwear partially visible underneath, a red lace hem cheekily peeking out over the waistband around her modest hips. The light blue and gold triangle bikini top she wore barely seemed to contain her ample bust. The emblems of the alliance proudly adorning both cups much to his surprise and amusement. Gideon doing a slight double take as he saw her, being far more used to see her wearing full plate armor or modest tunics. He crossed his legs, feeling the blood rush down to between his legs as old memories suddenly appeared. Mental images of bodies entwined in a dark corner onboard the Vindicaar, hands roaming over clothes. Years of fighting the Burning Legion on Argus had molded her body into a proper, toned instrument of war. Her muscled abdomen partially framed by a pair of golden markings going around her midriff. The same kind of markings covering her backside and upper shoulders, the golden metal glistening in the sunlight. Faint golden coloured tattoos marking her skin at places as well. The rest of her marble coloured skin, still covered in a faint sheet of perspiration, only had slight blemishes. Small nicks and scars adorning her limbs and on her abdomen. There was a horizontal scar on her left cheek as well. The scars did nothing to detract from her attractive appearance. She carried a large bucket in one hand and a pair of bottles in the other. After placing the bucket down by the bike she made her way over to him, her hips rolling gently from side to side.  
“Here you go,” she said as handed him the bottles. Both dripping heavily with condensation, “Straight from the cellar.”  
“Do you always wash your bike dressed like this?” he remarked casually.  
Or as casual as he could muster while not trying to stare too much at her. With her slightly bent forwards towards him his eyes were inadvertently drifting towards her chest. Her breasts hanging down tantalizingly, the bikini top straining slightly to keep them in check.  
“Only when the weather is right.”  
She gave him an innocent smile, even if the appealing gesture seemed to promise more than that.  
“But I thought you wanted something to drink,” she continued smoothly, “I hope mineral water is fine.”  
“Ah yeah, that’s fine,” he replied politely with a grateful nod.  
He grabbed the bottles from her, relishing in how cool they felt in his hand. She turned around and made her way back to the bike, his eyes were drawn towards her swaying rear once more. Her tail slowly swishing from side to side as she walked. The memories gradually came creeping back into his mind as he watched; the sound of soft moans in his ears, the feeling of hoofed feet wrapping around his midriff to pull him closer. His shaft engulfed in wet heat- The worgen furiously shook his head to clear out the thoughts. He distracted himself by uncorking one of the bottles with his teeth and chugging half its contents in one go. The icy cold water felt incredibly refreshing to his parched mouth.

Phaerah disappeared around the building for a moment before coming back with a large sponge and a washcloth. She bent down, offering him a magnificent view of her pert rear in the process, and dunked the sponge into the sudsy water. Rising up, she sloped the sponge onto the chopper, splashing water and soap sounds everywhere in the process. She begins moving it back and forth across the bike, frothy soap running down the metal in its wake. Humming along to the audiophone’s music as she works. Her body gently rocks back and forth, bikini clad breasts swaying gently with the motion of her strokes as the washing begins. Gideon feels his member throb as she goes down on her haunches to soap up the engine cowling. Her pert rear practically seems to fill out her shorts to the limit. The top of her underwear peeking out above the low waistband. 

Then all of a sudden the audiophone changes tracks, a rhythmic but pounding drum beat coming from the speakers. The beat followed by someone beginning to sing in draenic. It was music he recognized hearing before on the Vindicaar and Argus. The change to Phaerah’s movements almost instantly. Gideon watches as her body starts moving in tune to the rhythm as she continues lathering up every inch of the bike. He can’t help but marvel at the sight of her back muscles moving beneath the skin as she works. Her sublime hips swaying from side to side as she rubs and scrubs the motorcycle. She goes for a hard to reach spot, causing her breasts to be pressed up against the bike for a moment. The ample mounds looking as if they were going to pop out of their restraints. Soapy water running in rivulets over her chest. When she then pulls away the top is soaking wet. Her nipples visibly poking out through the damp cloth. She moves around to the rear fender, her hips swaying in tune to the beat. Phaerah still hums along to the music and paying no heed to him. She goes down on her haunches before resuming work. The worgen wondering if and when her shorts would suddenly tear as she sank down. When begins scrubbing he’s treated to the sight of her backside wiggling back and forth in tune with her vigorous motions. Next she suddenly leans forwards over the bike, so much that he can see her shorts beginning to ride up her toned thighs. The crotch of her cutoffs managing to get wedged between her buttcheeks, the motion exposing a large expanse of pale but muscular flesh. Gideon adjusts his position slightly, trying to hide the obvious bulge forming in his knee-length shorts.

Before long her body is dripping wet from her careless washing, every inch of her skin glistening wetly. All the while she merrily moves along to the music playing from the audiophone. Clusters of bubbles slowly roll down her stomach and legs. Her soaked clothes cling to her body with a fierce tenacity. Gideon repeatedly sees her cutoffs riding up her legs as she works, the draenei pulling them down again. After a while at least. Her whole body rocks in time with her intense scrubbing motions as she diligently works, the motions causing her backside and breasts to jiggle. She stops for a moment to wipe her brow, the motion making the bikini top stretch slightly. Offering him a brief glimpse of the bottom curve of her breasts. The draenei obviously admiring her handiwork with a satisfied look her face. By now the bike is, much like her, dripping wet. Water and soap suds running down the sides and splattering onto the tiles underneath. 

She walks leisurely around the house again, her hips swaying merrily as she moves, before shortly coming back with another bucket of water. Without further ado she pours the bucket over the bike. The sudden deluge washing away the remaining soap suds that clung tenaciously to the body. But at the same time she manages to splash herself in the process, flowing water cascading down her shapely legs and stomach. The chopper glistens in the dazzling sunlight, water dripping in small streams from the body. Phaerah immediately goes to work with the washcloth, Gideon once again being treated to all the alluring ways her body moves as she begins carefully drying and polishing. By this point her cutoffs had ridden her thighs and seemingly become permanently wedged between her buttcheeks. Investing no sincere effort in pulling them down again as she works. Her fluid motions looking more like an elaborate dance routine by this point, her butt swaying gracefully from side to side tantalizingly. Her tail swishing merrily about as well. Gideon feels his member harden between his legs and pressing against his shorts as he watches her move about.

But in the end her laborious work pays off, the brass details on the chopper glistening almost like gold in the sunlight. With a satisfied look on her face Phaerah walks over to the base of the tree. Gideon having crossed his legs to hide his raging erection. The way she moves up to him not alleviating his situation all that much.  
“Oh, how nice of you,” she says before she bends forward.  
She snatches the other bottle of water sitting next to him, the worgen having forgotten about it. With a loud plop she uncorks it with her teeth, sending the cork flying somewhere into the grass, and begins eagerly chugging the water. Gideon watches in rapt fascination as water seeped from the sides of her mouth and flowed down in rivulets down her body. His eyes briefly tracking a pair of drops following along the grooves of her muscled stomach. The member throbbing between his legs. His violet eyes taking in the scene as she suddenly dumps the remaining water over her face, gasping slightly as the icy cold water splashes against her.

Suddenly the draenei sits down in his lap, the worgen letting out an involuntary grunt as her rear is pressed against his hard on. Water dripping of her body and matting his fur slightly whenever the drops land on him. With an amused look on her face, undoubtedly feeling the prominent bulge underneath her, Phaerah wiggles her hips slightly.  
“Looks like someone enjoyed themselves,” she remarks with a slight purr.  
“Hard not to,” he replies cocksurely, “Who could’ve known you were such a tease.”  
She bestows him her most innocent looking smile.  
“Says the one strutting around without a shirt as often as he could back then.”  
He looks mock offended for a moment.  
“Hey, that’s a completely different thing.”  
She scoffs loudly.  
“That’s bullshit and you know it,” she says with a giggle. One of her fingers jabbing him in the chest for emphasis.  
“True,” he remarks with a chuckle, “So tell me, is that how you usually do it?”  
Phaerah shakes her head slightly and instantly flashes him a playful grin.  
“No, not always.”  
She looks around conspiratorially for a moment before leaning in closer to him and whispered huskily in his ear.  
“Every so often I’m naked.”  
Gideon’s sputters slightly and causes the draenei to giggle. His member throbs as mental images of her strutting around the bike completely naked flashes behind his eyes. Her breasts bouncing around freely as she works on the back. Another gentle laugh coming from her as she feels his other reaction to her reveal.  
“Speaking of which,” she continues with the same husky tone of voice as she slides backwards down his legs. An increasingly lurid smile on her face.  
“I think I’ve found something else that could require a cleaning.”  
She began unfastening the buttons on his shorts. Gideon saying nothing in response. But the way his hips lift off the ground as she crooks her fingers around the waistband says everything. The draenei beginning to slowly peel the by now somewhat damp shorts down his legs. Her golden eyes opening wide in surprise as his semi-engorged shaft emerges from underneath its confines.

His member was much like him, a hybrid between a human and a wolf. There was a tuft of thick dark fur, similar to the thick mane behind his head, around its base as a kind of facsimile for pubic hair. The shaft was coloured a vivid shade of red. A lightning pattern of small, dark veins running up the continuous length of the girthy shaft from the bottom to top. A pair of thicker veins visible as well as they snaked up the shaft. The head was slightly more spade-like in form than looking like a bulbous mushroom. It had a pointed tip, and the slit was a small dimple just behind, or below, that. It had a respectable size to it, even when still in a pliable, semi-flaccid state. The shaft was its thickest around the middle, just a bit bigger than her wrist. Subsequently it was slightly slimmer at the base and near the head. But even then it wasn’t by all that much. Even when flaccid it was about half the length of her forearm. It’s length increasing slowly but steadily as it grew turgid. The most noticeable thing about it was the decently sized knot located right at the base of the shaft, just where it connected with his groin. Underneath that hung a pair of hairless, leathery skinned testicles that were about the size of ripe plums. Confined inside his shorts there is a slight sweaty aroma around it. Not that it seemed to bother her by any measure.  
“It’s a lot bigger than I remember it,” Phaerah remarks, a slight tinge of mild surprise to her voice.  
She went down on all fours between his legs; her bikini clad breasts dangling underneath her. Gideon resists the urge to cup them and squeeze them. By now the flush on her cheeks had returned in full force. From his position he could clearly see her rear swaying from side to side, the tail moving about as well.  
“Oh my,” she cooed softly as she looked eagerly at it, “Just look how dirty it is.”  
She gently wrapped her hand around the shaft, her firm and calloused fingers managed to encircle the still pliable member. Her tongue slowly slid over her luscious lips to moisten them, a slight predatory look on her face.  
“It needs a very deep and thorough cleaning,” she added passionately with a playful wink.

Held within her firm grasp the fleshy pole was slowly becoming stiffer, growing taller at the same time. Her hand steadily strokes it up and down. Opening her mouth wide the draenei gives it a long lick up from the beginning of the knot up to the tip, her golden eyes looking right at him. The worgen growling appreciatively at the sensation of her wet tongue against his sensitive member. He adjusts his position slightly, spreading his legs a bit wider as she continues to steadily jerk his shaft with increased vigour. There was a noticeable gap between her thumb and index finger, barely able to encircle the steadily stiffening member. Sitting up she reaches behind her back to tug at the knot holding her bikini top in place. Her ample breasts spilling out before his eyes. Her nipples a pair of rock hard nubs situated at the top and both of them pierced with silver barbells. With the top still hanging off her neck, she shuffles closer towards him, a mischievous smile on her lips. She leans towards him, Gideon breathing in sharply as he feels his member suddenly slide into the valley of her breasts. The sensation soft pliable flesh surrounding the meaty pole on either side making him groan. With steady sensual motions she rubs her bosom back and forth over the shaft, a giggle coming from her as she feels the member throb in response. As she sits up, her breasts lifted off the shaft, the thing springs upwards slightly before gravity takes over. Its own weight making it tip back against his stomach. Her eyes opening in surprise at seeing the member having achieved its full impressive size. Purring slightly as she lets a hand slide up its length, feeling it throb underneath her fingers. She gets a naughty look in her eyes as she pulls the bikini top off her and throws it to the side. Deftly she unbuttons her cutoffs and with a seductive wiggle of her hips slowly peels them off. For a moment he gets a look at the red lace micro thong she is wearing underneath. The garment soaked from both water and her arousal. The panties sticking to her mound until the bitter end. She slides, with surprising deftness, both her cutoffs and underwear over her knees without standing up. With a flick of her wrist, they’re discarded to the side, landing somewhere on the lawn. Her pubic mound is mostly bare, sans a strip of pure white pubic hair that had been trimmed into a downwards facing sword. Gideon, as he slowly strokes his shaft in the process, gives a curious and slightly amused look at the sight. Phaerah only gives him a mischievous smile in reply. She leans forwards again, allowing her tongue to slowly wander up the whole length of the shaft. Gideon rewards her with another long groan as he leans against the tree. She leans farther forwards, letting the shaft again run up in her cleavage. One of Gideon’s hands giving it a firm squeeze, making her moan sharply in response. 

Phaerah lays down on her stomach, the worgen shuddering as he feels her breasts rub up against the inside of his thighs. She wraps a firm hand around the member, fingertips now only barely managing to encircle the swollen shaft and begins to firmly jerk it. The draenei dives forward after a few moments, once again letting her tongue slowly wander up its considerable length. This time starting from his testicles and moving upwards, her tongue leaving a glistening wet trail in its wake. As she reaches the tip, she begins to rapidly flick her tongue, a growl coming from the back of his throat as he feels it. Next without further ado she opens her mouth wide and dives forward. His growl turning into a sharp gasp as she engulfs the head into her hot, moist mouth. Phaerah pulls back, smearing spit over the head for lubrication before she dives back at it again with unexpected gusto. Her head bobbing up and down rapidly, her forming lips a tight seal around the shaft. Her cheeks dimpling as she properly applies suction. Gideon groans as he feels her tongue caressing the underside whilst she moves gracefully. Her golden eyes sparkling with lustful glee as she looks up at him.

She pulls away for a moment, furiously pumping the shaft in her hand, before she promptly lets her tongue dance around the head. She moans when she manages to lap up the first generous dollop of precome from the slit. Phaerah continues passionately to play with her tongue over the shaft for a while longer, giving it a liberal coat of spit. When it's sufficiently lubed up, she goes down on it again. Her head sinks down lower and lower. When he feels the head slipping into the tight confines of her throat her whole body twitches slightly, but despite that she urged onwards. Tears start pouring from the corners of her eyes from the strain. But even then she gives him a victorious and pleased look as her lips manages to brush against the beginning of his knot. She holds herself there for a moment, but that moment is brief before the lack of air gets to her and she pulls back up with an audible gasp. Gideon offers her an impressed nod at her effort, causing her to smile broadly. Her lips glossy with saliva. She barely spends any time regaining her senses before she goes back at it, her tongue dancing and licking at the glistening wet shaft in a frenzied hunger. The worgen growling as he can feel the shaft being engulfed by her hot moist mouth again. She begins moving methodically, this time only taking it halfway down with each motion. He can feel the tip brushing against the roof of her mouth, sometimes grazing by the back as she bobs up and down at a steady pace. One of her hands firmly wrapped around the shaft just above the knot for support. The draenei sometimes applying a thick dollop of saliva onto it for extra lubrication.

Her mouth barely disconnects from the slick shaft as she goes back up on her knees again. She settles into a routine of sorts by this point, frantic and eager head bobs interspersed with stroking the shaft to smear out fluids. Her motions becoming increasingly eager and hungry as she continues to ‘clean’ the shaft. A chorus of humming and moaning noises coming from her as she goes at it. Gideon wasn't doing much except leaning back against the tree trunk, sometimes dragging a hand through her short hair. The first time he does it, his hand brushing by one of her horns, she whimpers slightly and she visibly shudders. As if she was expecting him to take charge for a moment. But instead the worgen is content with eagerly watching her giving his member an eager tongue bath. With a grin he can’t help but note how her tail is in between her legs, slowly sliding back and forth. She gasps sharply as he suddenly reaches forwards, a hand squeezing her rear roughly. A shudder coursed through her body as his claws pressed into her skin gently. Her hand a blur as it moves up and down the shaft, the rapid motions creating wet sticky noises that occupied the space between them. Phaerah looked up at him lustfully still as she went down on the shaft once more. Gideon’s breathing steadily becoming more and more laboured as he feels the pressure between his legs progressively increasing. Precome flowed freely down the shaft whenever she pulls away.

When she goes down on the shaft once more, her motions have gone from rapid and shallow to long and deep. The draenei taking as much of the shaft into her mouth and down her throat as she can reasonably manage with each bobbing motion. Her body jolting slightly again as the tip slips into her throat. Her throat muscles contracting around the shaft as she rapidly swallows a couple of times. Her lips come into contact with the knot again, this time she surprises him by pushing herself down a bit more. Her lips stretching around it, but she only manage to take half of it again before she has to pull away and catch her breath. She eagerly pushes the shaft forward to play with his testicles. The worgen inhaling sharply as she plops one of the orbs into her sensual mouth. Her tongue slathering the hairless orb with a healthy coating of spit before she pulls away and repeats the process on the other one. By this point his shaft is glistening wetly, his pubic fur matted and sticking to his groin. When she is done, she lets her tongue travel up the whole length again while she grins lewdly at him. Once her motion reaches its apex she leans forwards, wrapping her breasts properly around the shaft. Her breasts barely able to wrap around the shaft completely, the head poking up over the top. Gideon lets out a feral growl at the pleasant sensation, his member throbbing and a stream of precome seeping out from the tip. Phaerah immediately wraps her lips around the head, and he can feel her tongue eagerly lapping up every drop. The draenei moving her mashed together ample breasts over the shaft, promptly making her cleavage quickly glisten from saliva and precome. Both of them moaned as her nipples manage to rub against the shaft for a moment.

Pulling away all of a sudden, Phaerah sits up and straddled his lap. The pale skin around her mound delicately flushed rosy red with arousal. A strong flush covering her whole body as well. Her labia is slightly parted, the sensual lips glistening wetly with her juices. The insides of her thighs stained as well. The worgen’s keen eyes noting how the tip of her tail glistens as well. She briefly plays with her slit with one hand as the other continues to rapidly jerk the shaft. Faint moans coming from her as her fingers rub in circles over her clitoral hood. The look in her glassed over eyes telling him to fondle her. As his fingers touch her slit her whole body visibly twitches, a long drawn out moan coming from her as one of his thick middle fingers slips inside. The digit going all the way to the second knuckle without meeting any resistance. Her slender hips bucking against his hand as he slowly starts fingerfucking her. A chorus of faint moans and gasps coming from her lips in response to the stimuli. She gives one of her ample breasts a rough squeeze, nimble fingers tweaking her piercing, before it goes to rejoin its companion around the shaft. Rapidly pumping the member with both her hands as she rides his finger, drops of spittle and precome flying off the tip. The draenei letting out a needy whine as one finger becomes two for a moment, her hips moving with increasing eagerness against the penetrating digits. 

Phaerah whimpers as the fingers pull out, the digits matted with her juices. She eagerly grasps his hand to clean them off without any prompting. She scoots forward, Gideon gasping as he feels his knot rub up against her slit. The draenei moaning softly as she instantly feels it as well. She moves closer towards him, pressing eagerly the member up against his stomach. Her hips began moving back and forth slowly, her slit rubbing along the length of the shaft. Precome leaking out from the tip and staining the fur on his stomach a milky white. Her breathing starts quickening as her hips begin sliding faster and faster over his shaft until she seems to catch herself and she slides off again. Moaning as the knot brushes against her sex again. She leans down again and he watches wide eyed as she begins licking up every drop of precome on his stomach. Shuddering slightly as he feels her tongue brushing up against his abdomen. By this point his member appears to throb in rhythm to his furiously beating heart, Gideon feeling himself hovering dangerously to a climax. He can’t help but groan when she gives the shaft a gentle kiss on its tip.  
“All nice and clean now,” she says.  
Her voice quivers slightly, her body most likely also teetering on the edge of an orgasm. But even then she’s unmistakably pleased with her handiwork. The shaft glistened wetly in the sunlight that filtered through the canopy, the fur around his groin dark and matted. Drops of precome running down the length as the shaft continued to throb. Gideon says nothing, simply panting heavily as he tries pulling back from the pitfall he’s currently balancing over. The worgen knowing that any further stimulation would most likely make him come by this point. A pair of fingers wrapped around the base of the shaft hold the tide back. A moment later, just as it felt as if the pressure between his legs would achieve its apex, it subsides. The oncoming climax beginning to recede and leaving a slightly aching feeling in its wake. He lets out a breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding in.

Phaerah smoothly stands up, Gideon’s candid gaze wandering up her legs and towards her heavily aroused sex. Turning around she slowly sashays over to the chopper. A very sensual sway to her hips. She sits down on the wide seat and spreads her legs wide as she looks passionately at him. As one of her hands slowly slide down her naked body she gives him an intensive, smouldering look.  
“How about we pick up where we last left off?”  
Gideon’s member visibly throbbed as the passionate memories came flooding back to him in force. Their sudden tryst on the Vindicaar during the victory celebrations after the ultimate defeat of the Legion. Weeks of pent up urges from adventuring together finally boiling over in a darkened corner on the ship. Only for them to be interrupted all of a sudden by one of her friends looking for her or it had been some other equally frisky revellers. He couldn’t remember. But after that both of them had been drawn elsewhere and never had the chance to reconnect again.

With a wide, toothy Gideon stands up. The erect shaft pointing towards her like a red lance, much to her apparent delight. Her eyes never leaving it as he approaches, the shaft bobbing around slightly as he moves. Her eager fingers idly play with her slit, and the delicious scent of her arousal hangs in the air. She stands up and the two share a passionate kiss. She spins around and presses herself up against him, shuddering as one of his thighs rubs up against her slit. Her hips gyrate slowly as she rubs it against his furred leg. She wraps her tail around the shaft and begins to slowly stroke it, gooseflesh rippling over her skin as he growls throatily in response. Fingers running through his fur as she strokes his broad, muscular chest. A whimper coming from her as his own large hands land on her hips as she moves closer. His mouth gently caressing her shapely neck and muscled shoulders, teeth gently nibbling at her skin. As his hands begin to slowly slide up her stomach, she whines softly as the claws gently graze her skin. The noise turning into a deep moan as he eagerly squeezes her breasts. Meek whimpers coming from her as fingers tweak and tug at her nipples. When a hand begins to slide downwards again, she gently stops him.  
“Please,“ she says, her voice a soft plea as she looks up at him, “I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside of me again. Just like that time.”  
There is a look of need in her golden eyes. Her tender lips are slightly parted as she breathes shallowly. Pale skin flushed heavily with desire and seems scorching hot to his touch. He offers her an almost imperceptible nod before one of his hands slid down her back, claws softly raking her backside. He gently bends her forward, her hands resting against the bike for support. Her breast dangling beneath her as she spreads her legs to give him better access. The worgen positioning himself right behind her, giving one last admiring look at her long legs and pert rear. Phaerah glances over her shoulder at him as she feels him caress a muscular thigh. Giving him an amused look as she shakes her butt at him at the same time to tantalize him. The smile still on her lips as she feels the tip prodding at her opening, cooing softly as he lines himself up.

Both of them moan in union as the pointed tip parts her lower lips and pushes inside. The onrushing sensations almost managing to overwhelm them. He pulls his hips back somewhat, the shaft nearly sliding out of her. In the back of his mind, he recalls the scene from back then; her sudden gasp as he pushed inside of her and her quiet moans as he began furiously thrusting. Both of them eagerly seeking a quick and hard fuck to relieve pent up feelings and not wanting to be away from the celebrations for too long. He gives her a questioning look, silently asking if she was primed. The look she gives him back says everything, the draenei more than ready by this point. The juices almost dripping from between her legs evident of that. His hips slam forward, swiftly burrowing his girthy shaft deep inside of her. Her labia parting wide to adequately accommodate his considerable size. The sole thing stopping his pelvis from making contact with her is the knot that pushes up against her opening. The well lubricated canal offering no resistance as he pushes. Phaerah’s body jerks forward against the chopper, a sharp gasp turning into a drawn-out moan as the filling sensation hit her like a shield slam. An unmistakable look of bliss on her face as she leans against the body of the bike for support, breasts pressed up against the warm metal. Gideon gasping slightly as he experiences the intense wet heat of her lower passage around his member. The pleasurable sensation of her lower walls constricting around it threatening to overwhelm him. As the top of the knot presses against her opening, rubbing against her slit due to the position, the draenei whimpers. When he starts moving his hips, Phaerah let out a long jubilant hiss from between clenched teeth. The worgen moving slowly at first, much like last time, to allow her to become used to the girthy pole inside of her.

But his hips swiftly begin rocking back and forth with increasing speed as he feels her loosening up slightly. The worgen moving with increasing strength and ferocity as a lustful hunger grips him. Each thrust pushing her up against the bike, her breasts jiggling back and forth underneath her. His hands firmly gripping her around her midriff, his claws pricking at her skin. The stimulation only seemed to entice her even further. The moans spilling from her lips appear endless, the draenei warrior exerting her own strength to press back against his thrusts. Her vocal approval spilling out quickly, and almost shamelessly, as they rut against each other. The draenei obviously savouring every single second of this, letting all the pent up urges and needs come rushing eagerly to the forefront. She whimpers and pleads as he thrusts into her. The girthy wolfish shaft leaving her a wreck, the warrior moaning in pure delight as he fucks her with increasing fervour. A deep growl coming from the back of his throat every time he feels her walls clamp down around the shaft. 

The worgen fucks her harder and harder, her body feverishly beginning to thrust back at him. The draenei eager to meet his motions and sustain the aggression between the two going. Both of them not caring the slightest that they were currently fucking in her backyard. Having already done it onboard the Vindicaar at the height of a victory party the situation almost felt like child’s play to them. If the inhabitants in the houses that surrounded Phaerah’s would pay any attention, if anyone even were there, they would’ve most likely been spotted or heard. Not to mention anyone walking down the street. But at the same time both of them knew that no one would be nearby to disturb them, and that was the most important part. Even if by this point neither would’ve probably cared that they had an audience and kept going at it regardlessly. Their motions are aggressive and intense, even with the sun shining down from above, sweat quickly coating Phaerah’s body as Gideon begins panting. With a firm grip around her midriff he pulled her backwards, making her back arch. His hands paw at her breasts as she leans back up against him even further. A hand grabbing hold of his mane for support. Moans or whimpers coming from her every time she feels the knot pressing up against her. The thing threatening to push inside of her if he simply pushed a little harder against her.

Phaerah’s overcharged body swiftly begins to get pushed over the edge by his hungry and feral thrusting. Then with a sudden scream of mad delight she gives in, her body twisting and bucking madly against him. The worgen gently holding onto her as he feels her sex clenching down around his shaft. As her velvet canal was begging him to release his load. The worgen fully tempted to do so in return, feeling his own climax bubbling once again below the surface. His testicles having pulled themselves closer to his groin as the pressure built up. She whines as he slowly pulls out of her, her lower lips almost urging his shaft to stay with its eager contractions. Another jubilant hiss coming from her as a pair his fingers slips inside as a replacement. A delighted moan tearing itself from her throat as they began thrusting in and out of her. Her body bucking feverishly against them as she manages to hit another peak in quick succession. As her legs threatened to give out underneath her the only thing holding her up is his firm grip on her as her climax tears through her like a storm.

With sudden deftness she slides out of his gentle hold and down onto her knees, Gideon hissing sharply as she suddenly wraps both her hands around the slick, throbbing shaft. Pumping them up and down the thing at an eager pace, the draenei seemingly having gained a second wind from her climax. Wrapping her luscious lips around the shaft, she brusquely plunged her head forwards, taking as much of the shave as she can into her eager mouth. Sputtering slightly as the tip prods the back of her throat. He looked down in surprise at her as her head rapidly moves back and forth, her tongue teasing the underside of the shaft. Her cheeks caving inwards from the intense volume of suction she applies. By now the pressure between his legs is reaching a fever pitch, his heart beating hard in his chest. The look in her eyes says everything he needs to know as she pushes herself down, taking the shaft deep. He bites down a loud howl as he then climaxes, his toes curling inwards as his member begins to pulse. Gideon feels his pent-up load rushing up the length of the shaft and into her eager mouth. The draenei sputtering against as the first shot comes out and floods her throat. The first shot one then followed by two more large loads in rapid succession. Phaerah’s throat muscles working overtime to adequately handle the sudden deluge, the constricting sensation causing him to groan. 

Strings of saliva connect her lips with the glistening wet shaft as the pulls after when he stops coming. The pole still turgid, despite the intensive climax. She visibly swallows several times in rapid succession until she proudly opens her mouth, proving to him that she’d swallow every last drop. Gideon chuckles between his ragged breathing, his body tingling all over.  
“Been waiting to do that or?” he asked.  
“I wanted to repay the favour,” she replied, smiling innocently.  
“But yes,” she then quickly added kittenish.  
He laughs for a moment before helping her back up on her feet, an arm around her waist as they exchanged another brief kiss. Gideon barely feels the taste of his semen on her lips. One of her hands fondling his sticky shaft, the thing only slightly flaccid despite everything. But it was slowly stiffening under her affectionate care. He surprises her by hoisting her up and then straddling the bike. The chopper creaking and settling down slightly on its supports as he sits down with her in his lap. His member resting against her mound. He leaned her back up against the fuel tank, her head resting between the handlebars. The wet shaft matting her pubic hair as it rubbed against her pubic mound. The sensation of the hair ticking the underside of his still sensitive shaft making him hiss. His visible reaction making her giggle, hands slowly and affectionately caressing his chest. Adjusting his position, he places the tip against her nethers. The lips gently parting as the tip rubs up against it, before he pushes the head inside slowly. Phaerah moans softly as she began sinking down on it again.

Their motions are, in comparison to before, much slower and more sensual. The urgent need from before having washed away with their climaxes. Their long unfinished tryst finally fulfilled and now both of them wanting to enjoy each other’s company for a while. Gideon’s hips slowly push up against hers, the draenei’s moving up and down in response to his gentle thrusting. They lean closer towards each other, sharing a kiss together before he begins gently picking up speed with his motions. Her breasts bouncing up and down on her chest whilst the bike rocks back and forth underneath them. Their mouths attack each other again, lips pressing against each other as hands roam. Phaerah buries a hand in his dark mane for support as she moans and whimpers. Every so often she throws her head back as his member manages to brush up against a sensitive spot. Her moans suddenly rising in pitch as he leans forwards and grabs a teat between his lips. His lycan tongue playing with her nipple and its piercing before he tugs at it with his teeth. Gideon stabs his hips forward as a sudden change of pace, her body jerking up and down in response. The worgens mouth trailing kisses over her neck and shoulders, lips traveling over her chest in a random pattern. The draenei whimpering whenever his enlarged canines scrape against her skin. One of her hands caressing his chest as she holds onto the bike with the other.

Gideon scoots backwards on the seat, leaning back as he begins rolling his hips instead of thrusting them. Phaerah drapes her legs over his shoulders for better access, the worgen softly kissing the insides of her thighs. She closes her eyes as she craned her head back, moaning loudly as her body rocks. Her hands grab hold of the handlebars for support as she lays stretched out on top of her bike. Beneath them the chopper gently rocks in tune with their motions, creaking slightly on its stand but never enough to tip over. Gideon leans forwards and lets his lycan tongue travel up her taut muscular stomach, her skin tasting slightly salty. Its roughly textured surface making her shudder. She suddenly sits up, his mouth travelling up her body as she does towards her breasts once. He takes one of them into his mouth and is handsomely rewarded by her deeps moans. The sounds intensify as his teeth gently scrape against her skin, tugging at her nipples briefly before pulling away.

He leans backward even further, his back resting against the rear fender. His hands holding onto her thighs as she begins moving up and down in his stead. One of her hands resting comfortably on his chest, fingers burrowing themselves into the soft dark fur. The bike’s suspension creaks slightly in protest as she begins moving more vigorously. Loud moans punctuating every downward thrust she does, the knot pushing her lower lips apart each time. Phaerah begins rolling her hips back and forth steadily, her hand grasping him by the neck as she gasps and moans. She throws her head back as the member rubs up against a sensitive spot, the draenei plunging his face into her cleavage. A quiet whimper coming from her as his cold nose touches her hot skin, his canines gently scraping against her breasts. 

Her hips bucked harder against him, the sensation of the knot slowly pushing inside her causing her to gasp. For a moment it looks as if she harbours second doubts about it. But as the thing pushes inside her velvet canal that thought gets lost in a tidal wave of bliss. Gideon groans as the last centimeters of his shaft slips inside of her and their groins finally meet. But despite all this she continues to buck her hips against him, moaning loudly with her eyes closed. His begins covering her chest with kisses, licks and gentle nibbles. She begins bouncing up and down in his lap, the bike protesting somewhat as she does. His hands firmly holding onto her rear for support. She’s in full control now, her hips alternating between moving up and down or back and forth in his lap. A hand around his neck whilst the other resting against the bike behind her. Both of them clearly experiencing the pressure building up inside of them once again. Her juices leaking from her slit and down his shaft, matting the fur around his groin. His hips beginning pushing back up in response to her motions, deep moans coming from her as the knot moves inside of her. Every time it threatened to slip out; she pushed down against his pelvis, seemingly not desiring him to pull out. Her body twitches or jolts every time she slams down on him, a visible tremble running through her.

By now the heat that embraces the city in its grasp was getting itself known to the two lovers. The leather cushion on the bike having become warm and sticky. Gideon was panting fiercely, his tongue hanging out from his mouth whenever he wasn’t kissing or nibbling on her skin. The draenei’s body glistened with a sheen of perspiration, beads of it running down the back of her neck. Managing to almost slip occasionally as she holds onto the bike a few times. As their lips broke away from another kiss, she nodded sideways towards the shade underneath the tree. Giving her a nod in reply he shifted himself sideways, with a firm grip around her thighs he hoists her up from the bike. His shaft still buried inside of her, Phaerah moaning and gasping whenever it shifted of her as he walked the few steps over to the grass. She sighed in apparent relief as he places her down on the soft grass, the sunlight filtering through the canopy casting speckled shadows over her body. Gideon leans over her, large sturdy arms planted on either side of her head. She caresses his face before giving him a nod for him to continue. His hands travelling down her body, claws rasping against her skin before the grasped her legs by the ankles and spread them to the side. Phaerah whined slightly as she felt the knot being pulled out of her with a sharp, sudden jerk. The slight empty sensation blasted away when he began thrusting again. Her body pushed forward against the grass as the shaft almost burrows itself fully inside of her with one push. The knot brushing up against her clit sending lightning bolts up her spine to her brain. She gasped and squealed as she rocked back and forth once more, breasts bouncing tantalizingly on her chest. Cupping both of her heavy teats, she squeezed them roughly. Fingers playing with her nipples and their piercings. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh mixed in loud moans filled the air in the backyard. Both of them knowing they were getting near their limit, both from their previous lovemaking and the heat. Therefore, both of them gave it their all. Phaerah’s hips pushing up against his thrusting pelvis, the knot repeatedly slipping in halfway inside her before being pulled out again with a fierce tug. 

When he lets go of her legs to grope her breasts, she counters by wrapping them around his midriff, a victorious smile on her lips. Muscular thighs gripping him with surprising strength. Gideon grins in response and his thrusts suddenly becomes fiercer and deeper, the worgen now pushing the knot fully inside of her every time his pelvis slammed against her. Phaerah’s eyes opened wide in apparent surprise, her mouth formed into a large o as she felt it.  
“Oh fuck!” she gasps loudly.  
She flung her head back, horns scraping against the grass, and moaned in bliss as the aggressive motions returned again. Her body tensed up as the heavy thrusts repeatedly crashed against her body, the worgens girthy member having its way with her passage. A sharp hiss escaping her lips as he suddenly pushed his shaft upwards, the motion rubbing it up against the fleshy walls of her passage. Her body rocking back in response with equal fierceness. The warrior once more meeting his aggressivity with an almost equal measure, her actions mixed in with obvious eagerness. 

Gideon continued hammering on into the tight, slick passage that was wrapped around his shaft with increased fervour. He knew he hadn’t much left in him. His head was throbbing slightly, most likely from the heat. Not to mention he felt incredibly warm as well. But the beast inside him growled and demands satisfaction. Not to mention he wanted to give Phaerah something to remember. She writhed and moaned underneath him, each slamming impact making her body rock. Her passage contracting around him and despite the lubrication he had to struggle somewhat to pull out every time. He could feel his testicles pull up against his groin again, his second orgasm bubbling up inside him. 

Underneath him Phaerah careened wildly into another orgasm, a loud blissful shriek announced that she was coming. Her hips shoved back up against him as her body trembled. Eyes closed shut as the moan she was letting out suddenly went silent as the air stopped flowing from her lungs for a moment. Her fingers grabbed handfuls of grass as the climax tore through her. Gideon could feel her passage contract around his shaft like a vice, making him grunt. He could feel the first load beginning to course up the shaft and with a throaty growl he pulled out. The legs around his midriff letting go as they turned limp. The first shot went long, splattering over her heaving breasts and nearly touching her chin. The second shot splattered over her stomach, painting her muscled abs with streaks of thick semen. His shaft continued to pulse as more ropes of semen pumped out from the head. The fluids splattering against her mound and further mattening her pubic hair as the flow started to decrease. Tired and weary he collapses backwards onto his haunches, feeling his member steadily becoming limp. Suddenly he feels a hand slowly drag through his mane, an affectionate kiss planted on his cheek.  
“How about you go and grab something to drink and then join me in the shower?”  
Her voice is husky and suggestive, the smile on her lips equally promising. Despite it all the naughty spark in her eyes hasn’t died off yet.  
“Sounds like an excellent idea,” he replies, a weary but willing grin on his face.


End file.
